1. Field of the invention The present invention concerns water intakes and more particularly, but not exclusively, water intakes for industrial installations.
2.Description of the prior art
Water intakes of this kind are relatively complex screening and pumping stations which in their most complete form comprise a grid, usually made up of bars and with which is usually associated a trash rake, a filter, usually a chain or drum rotary filter, the ancillary units usually associated with a rotary filter of this kind and a pump which is usually an immersed vertical axis pump whose drive motor is usually above the water.
At present they are usually installed in a relatively large and deep masonry structure requiring relatively difficult civil engineering works because at least some of the works are executed below water level and in the underlying water table.
Although such civil engineering works are virtually unavoidable for water intakes capable of high unit flowrates, in the order of at least several cubic meters per second, for example, they would appear to be redundant and costly for smaller capacity water intakes.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a water intake Which gives satisfaction at reduced cost in such cases.